


里斯本竞技

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh





	里斯本竞技

海因策第一次看到他的小男孩，是在比赛结束。伴随着哨声结束，人陆陆续续离开。一群小球童在主场拿着球踢，其中一个高个子的男孩尤其惹人注目，他像竹竿一样的长腿左右摇晃，皮球顺从的绕着他脚。高个子一路穿插，迅速推进到球网。一球入洞。小男孩转过身，眼神无意看到了他。焦糖色的眼睛闪烁着得意。  
海因策根本无法忘记这一幕。

海因策第一次和男孩说话是不久后，他作为小球童站在自己的身边。海因策低着头看着一直好奇打量自己的男孩，在他的角度下，小男孩修长的小腿一览无遗，白色袜子洗得发白，把男孩美好的躯干勾勒出来。  
“告诉我，你叫什么名字？”海因策开口问，他试图让声音温柔一点。但是他的相貌还是无法有说服力。男孩小声贴在他身边说：“Cristiano”他还想说什么，前方的球员已经开始前进，海因策抓着克里斯的手走向球场。

第三次见到那个叫克里斯的男孩时，他依旧在比赛前。男孩小跑到他面前，争当他的球童。海因策挑了挑眉毛，这群小孩的确很喜欢争着为大牌球星做球童。但是很显然，他不算。克里斯望着他说：“你不喜欢我做你的球童吗？” 海因策无法言语，他忍不住把手掌揉着男孩的小卷毛，柔顺的头发冲他手间绕过。克里斯没有反抗。反而闭着眼感受着海因策的动作。样子像极了一只享受的猫。等到摄像机过来时，海因策才放下手，轻轻握住克里斯的手腕。

之后他有意和青训教练问过，克里斯来自一个海岛，他很无奈以他知识从不了解的地方。  
“他十分具有天赋，他迟早要进一线队”青训教练得意的说，还不忘补充一些故事。小男孩起初被人嘲笑过口音，小男孩毫不犹豫的和他们打了一架。u15教练要求他道歉时候。他恶狠狠地告诉所有人。如果可以在他脚下断过他的球，他会立马道歉。  
他成功没让任何人断下球，然而还是被气急败坏的教练领着脖子道歉了。  
不过从那以后，没人敢嘲笑他的身份。  
海因策听后脑子里浮现出怪异的画面，那个有着耶稣名字的男孩可不是一个阳光小天使。他是黑暗中的小野猫，似乎对于任何试图鄙视他的人报以利爪。  
最后教练还解释了男孩可以靠着做球童拿到5欧元左右的薪水。对于他们家境不阔绰的小孩，就有机会美餐一顿。他和他的同伴们会去最近的披萨店，甚至男孩赢得了披萨店老板的喜爱，他会送给男孩们没有卖掉的披萨。让他们带着回去。

海因策在下一次他当球童时，悄悄和他说：“我请你去吃披萨，cris” 小男孩眼睛一亮，也小声问到：“就我一个吗？先生”  
没错，就是你

他买了一个超大的培根披萨，还特意加了足量芝士。海因策偷偷到了他们训练的地方———毕竟小男孩现在是偷跑出来。即使克里斯不是乖巧的孩子，深夜跑出宿舍也够他惩罚了。坐在在他身边的克里斯按捺不住自己的激动，手指飞快打开盒子。小男孩还是轻轻说着：“我不能吃太多，毕竟对于一个运动员。这不好”  
海因策忍不住笑出来，示意男孩吃吧。克里斯像一只上垫的猫坐在他腿上。毛茸茸的卷毛依偎在海因策胸口，他两个手绕在他脖子处。海因策被小男孩的举行吓到，可是反应过来发现他已经像藤蔓缠绕在自己身上。  
“你能喂我吗，我的手现在不能用了”他说完还无辜地看着海因策。  
海因策无奈领着一片披萨递到克里斯嘴间，他一口咬过，拔丝的芝士顺着男孩嘴角留下。他闭着眼睛肆意咀嚼着，还不忘伸出粉舌把划过的芝士舔干净。发出开心的咕噜声，活脱脱一个吃了薄荷的猫咪。  
海因策又递过去一块，他像拿着毛球棒一样特意把披萨举起，男孩直起身子叼着。修长的脖子伸到极限。动作间克里斯小脚不停滑蹭海因策小腿。即使隔着袜子，海因策还是感受到男孩的温度。

克里斯吃完两片，腾出一个手搂着海因策肩膀。他小声说：“我想带着剩下的给我的朋友” 海因策忍不住搂紧了他，低声问：“什么朋友？”  
克里斯眨巴了眼睛，说到：“好朋友，他大我一点。我们关系很好。经常一起去玩。”  
海因策心里莫名燃起不舒服的感觉，他也觉得自己占有欲毫无理由。克里斯有个同龄人伙伴并没有什么不对，他会和其他年轻男孩睡在一起，他们会彻夜玩着psp，去披萨店开个大party。或许他未来是个beta或者alpha。交一个漂亮的omega。两个人是不是也会一起甜蜜的接触？海因策觉得自己呼吸都加重了太多。随着alpha情绪波动，浓重的烟草气息涌出，他怀里的小男孩被刺激得发抖。  
“先生，你还好吗”海因策听到男孩弱弱的询问，他忍不住在男孩脸上亲了一个。然后放开了克里斯。  
“你先回去吧”

之后几次，海因策都刻意保持适当的距离。直到男孩有一天兴致勃勃的从到自己面前告诉自己，如果可以，男孩可以有机会升入一线队。到那时候，或许他们就是队友了。  
海因策开心地揉着男孩头毛，点了点头。心中也开始期待着。

直到克里斯的14岁例行体检  
他被检查出是一个omega

男孩翘掉了一整天的u15训练课，海因策在训练场的器械室找到了他。  
gabr……… 克里斯带着浓重鼻音的声音响起，这个可怜的小孩把自己反锁在房间里哭了一整天。他眼眶都是红红的，像莫名涂抹上明艳的眼影。眼泪不停涌出，打湿了他的衣服。  
海因策把他脑袋往自己怀里揽，抚摸着男孩柔软的卷发，慢慢等待怀中人呼吸变得平稳。  
“这不算什么大事，cris”海因策带着浓重阿根廷的口音响起，“现在的药物可以让omega球员也参加球赛………”  
海因策知道自己有点骗人，当一个年轻球员分化成omega后，摆在他们面前的除了在加入一线时做切除手术，就是赶快找一个alpha。不然以他们体质，不可能承受高强度的对抗。  
海因策不由再把男孩搂得更紧，他长得比同龄人高，却格外细长。薄薄的肌肉下是纤长的骨架，男孩在他怀里哭泣。两个人完全紧贴在一起，感受对方呼吸。

他觉得自己已经无法再用以往的感情对待克里斯。

等克里斯在他怀里安静下来后，他牵着男孩手送到宿舍。并且再一次向青训教练表示男孩没有乱跑，他只是接受不了这种打击。青训教练点了点头，让克里斯进入了宿舍。

又过了半个月左右，一个周末，克里斯提出可以去海因策家里看看吗，他还从来没有去过。海因策看着男孩恢复了活力，没有办法拒绝他的要求。在一线队训练结束时，他就带着早就等候多时的男孩上了自己车。

作为一个单身的租借球员，海因策租的房子没有多豪华，但是克里斯还是用羡慕的眼光打量着一切。海因策看着男孩一起左顾右盼的样子，不由心酸的叹气。

晚上海因策带着克里斯吃着披萨，两个人还看了一会球赛。小男孩和自己坐在沙发上，他靠着海因策，小声地说着电视中球员的表现。

到了睡觉时间，海因策让克里斯住在客房后。还叮嘱男孩有什么事情就到隔壁找自己。随后为他关上了灯，盖好被子。

深夜里，他突然听到自己卧室门发出敲门声，他开灯打开门后发现是赤着脚穿着睡衣的克里斯

克里斯熟练的钻入海因策的被子里，他全身热得像融化的黄油。散发着青葡萄的芳香。海因策忍不住深吸了一口气，随后克制了自己的呼吸力度。  
“cris，你父母没有教过你在发情期远离一个alpha吗？”他抱着男孩因为热潮发软的腰，把他扶着离开自己。男孩却死活赖在了他的身上。两个人一起摔到床上。  
“garb，别离开我”他棕色的眼睛溢出泪水，哆哆嗦嗦地哀求，“标记我好吗，让我属于你”他把头埋在海因策肩膀，特意把自己后颈毫无保留的展示出来，海因策明白这个动作含义，那股淡淡的的葡萄香从空气中弥漫开来。海因策喜欢这股味道，那种仿佛置身田园的清新和撩人的芬芳。他的自制力没法起到什么作用。他忍不住把嘴贴在了男孩腺体上，用力咬了下去。  
男孩一阵痛呼，然后就努力克制自己不要喊出声。海因策觉得自己发疯了，他撕咬着那块软肉，牙齿死死钉在上面。把自己浓郁的信息素全部交给怀里的男孩。  
克里斯闭着眼睛，觉得身体热得快虚脱了。腹部说不出的燥热让他有种难以启齿的下坠感，他更加靠近海因策。直到男人松口，把他放在自己床上。  
“克里斯”海因策用手抚着男孩被汗打湿的卷毛，看着他眼睛中的期待和不安。他俯下身子吻了吻他的脸，把手放在男孩睡衣领口上。宽大的领口把男孩修长的天鹅颈和好看的锁骨展现出来，海因策把他当作一个精致的艺术品一样把玩，他就像古希腊神话加尼米德，像伊甸园里的毒蛇。海因策觉得自己视线已经无法抽离，“你热潮过后一定会恨我”海因策自暴自弃的说。  
男孩抬起汗津津的手握住他的手腕，他在喘息着，但是话语却无比坚定：“我现在也是清醒的，我是故意的”  
事情接下来就那么顺其自然，海因策把男孩松松垮垮的衣服脱光，发现他甚至没穿内裤，他的腿间早已经湿透了，海因策把手指深入男孩的未经人事的后穴。男孩身子躬直起来，用手掰开自己大腿，努力接受着海因策的开拓。  
手指很快变成了三根，每次抽插都能带出大量液体。男孩眼泪也止不住的流，红着的眼睛像染着一抹眼影。海因策意识到男孩的泣声，抽出手指，小声问道：“你很疼吗？” 男孩湿漉漉的眼睛望着身上的男人，结结巴巴地说：“garb，上我吧”  
海因策愣了一会，立刻抓住男孩纤细的腰。将自己早已经硬得难受的阴茎捅入男孩身体。  
小男孩的发育不完全的身体过于紧致，切合紧密的包裹着他。这种感觉妙不可言，海因策几乎发疯的顶弄，一寸寸占领着他温暖的肠壁。  
克里斯没想到交合的痛苦那么巨大，他觉得眼前有点发黑，下一刻又被巨大的快感侵袭着。他管不住嘴的呻吟出来，从他的家乡方言到奇怪的声音，再到最后他只知道呼唤garb的名字。  
海因策撞击到生殖腔时候，男孩整个人缩了起来。男孩觉得自己身子有一部分正在打开。年幼的omega生殖腔还归于娇嫩，比常人会浅一点。海因策很轻易就找到了腔口，柔软的穴口吮吸着入侵的龟头，海因策可以感受到一股暖流涌向自己。小男孩双腿紧紧勾在自己腰上，前所未有的快感让他已经在颤抖，海因策不停在生殖腔内抽插，试图闯入更深的深度。直到他彻底占有了身下的omega，标记这具身体。男孩已经觉得自己像被填满了，alpha的结把自己生殖腔占满，一股股精液射在他体内，他除了在情欲中慢慢接受，其余什么也做不了。  
标记的过程持续了半个小时左右，海因策离开小男孩诱人身体时，白色液体带着血迹从男孩穴口流出。海因策带着歉意的看着克里斯略带苍白的脸，吻了吻他额头。披着大衣找了点水给男孩喝上。他知道男孩现在或许很难受。当他提出要去问队医开些紧急避孕药时候，男孩蹭到他怀里。无声的抗议。  
海因策叹了一口气，抱着男孩沉沉睡去。


End file.
